Beyblade Metal Monsters
by striker86
Summary: Human children are poisonous so the monsters have to scare them away. Masamune and some of his friends enter the best university in the monster world. Read to see how good or bad he does the scaring.
1. Metal monsters

**Beyblade metal monsters**

 **Chapter 1**

" **Students you know that little kids are poisonous and you do not want to touch them. You have to go in the human world and scare children so that we can get energy which our whole city needs."** Ryo says as he is the teacher of the class.

" **No who of you all will become scarers?"** Ryo says.

" **I will I will."** Only two children in the class speak which are Gingka and Masamune.

" **You have more chances of becoming a scarer because you have a more horrifying face but Gingka you have less chances because you are such a cute little monster just like Yu."** Ryo says and everyone starts to laugh and Gingka and Yu are embarrassed.

" **For that Masamune you will have to join any scare teaching university."** Ryo says. **"I recommend monster's university for you."**

" **And Gingka you should join cute cuddles university to become more cuter."** Kyoya says and Gingka becomes angry.

" **At the end of this year you will get an exam and it will depend on your marks that which university you will join."** Ryo says.

* * *

When the exam comes they all find it very hard except for Masamune and four days later the result comes.

Ryo announces the result…..


	2. Monster's university

Chapter 2

* * *

Ryo announces the result.

" **Masamune: A*"**

" **Gingka: C"**

" **Kyoya: A"**

" **Tsubasa: A"**

" **Kenta: B"  
"Yu: C"**

" **Zeo: A"**

" **Benkei: A"**

" **Ryuga: A*"**

" **The ones who scored an A or an A* will go to the monster's university because it is the best university in the whole monster world."** Ryo says. **"And the rest will stay here because they need a lot of practice."** Ryo says.

Masamune, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Zeo, Benkei and Ryuga go to monster's university. They all go in the university and get registered and go into their rooms.

Masamune and Kyoya have to share a room. Benkei and Ryuga share a room and Zeo and Tsubasa share a room.

" **Oh man I have to share a room with Masamune."** Kyoya says.

" **I don't want to share my room with you Kyoya."** Masamune says.

" **But rules are rules and I like my partner Tsubasa."** Zeo says.

" **Yeah I am happy to share my room with Zeo."** Tsubasa says.

" **But hey I have to share it with Ryuga. He will scare me away."** Benkei says.

" **Don't worry Benkei I won't."** Ryuga says and makes a very scary face which already scares Benkei off.

" **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"** Benkei screams.

Their rooms are enormous with a bunker bed and two bathrooms. The rooms are painted blue and green. They all hang posters in the room with monsters made on them.

The head of this university is Doji because he is the scariest monster alive.

The next day there is a welcoming festival for all the new students. There are many clubs like the scare club, the debate club, the astronomy club, the singing club, the dancing club and the scare games tournament.

" **Everyone sign up for the clubs you want to join."** Doji says.

* * *

 **Please read and review.**


	3. Clubs

Chapter 3

* * *

Masamune and Ryuga sign up for the scaring tournament and from then on they both become rivals.

Kyoya signs up for the singing club.

Tsubasa signs up for debating club.

Zeo signs up for the astronomy club.

Benkei signs up for the dancing club.

When Kyoya joins the singing club he finds out that his rival is Chao xin who is very popular in girls. **"I will defeat you."** Kyoya says.

" **What you think you can defeat me, the famous Chao xin?"** Chao xin says.

" **You have such a girly voice how will you be able to defeat me?"** Kyoya says.

" **Hey but I don't have the voice of old people just like you have."** Chao xin says.

They both go to the singing floor and see that no one is there except for the judges and them. **"What only you we two signed up for the singing competition?"** Kyoya says.

" **Oh yes then it means it will be easy for me to win."** Chao xin says.

" **Dream on."** Kyoya says.

" **So judges which song do we have to sing?"** Chao xin says.

" **You both have to sing the Beyblade theme song."** The judges say.

Chao xin comes on the stage and says **"I'll go first."**

" **Beyblade Beyblade let it rip**

 **Let's fight an epic battle"** Chao xin sings.

" **Stop stop stop please stop. You cannot qualify because you have such a childish voice. It won't look good an 18 year old singing in a 6 year old voice."** The judges say.

" **Beyblade Beyblade let it rip**

 **Let's fight an epic battle"** Kyoya sings.

" **You too cannot qualify because your voice is just like old people. I won't look good an 18 year old singing in an 81 year old voice. You both are disqualified from the singing club. You can join any other club if you want."** The judges say.

* * *

Tsubasa goes in to the debating club and finds out that his rival is Dynamis.

They both find out that half of the university's monsters have joined the debating club.

" **Wow it would be too much hard to win in so many monsters."** Tsubasa says.

" **Yeah it would be."** Dynamis says.

" **May the best debater win."** Tsubasa says.

First it is Tsubasa's turn. He goes on the stage and says **"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. I am Tsubasa Otori and I am here to give you all a speech about beyblades. Beyblade is very fun and we use them to scare children away. Children are poisonous and we don't want to touch them so we use our beyblades to scare them away. Beyblades are a very important part of our life because without them we cannot let it rip."** Tsubasa says. **"I love my Beyblade Eagle because it has sharp claws and big fangs to scare children away."** Tsubasa says and goes off the stage because his speech finishes.

" **Nice speech but not that good."** The judges say.

" **I am next."** Dynamis says.

" **My name is Dynamis and I will give a speech on monsters."** Dynamis says. **"We are monsters and we have to scare children away. This is our duty because whenever a child screams we gain energy. I think we should try our best to become the scariest and scare the children away."**

" **Not bad but not too good."** The judges say.

Then all the other monsters give the speech and the judges love their speeches.

" **We will now announce the results."** The judges say.

" **All of you are selected except for Tsubasa and Dynamis. Tsubasa and Dynamis you two are disqualified."** The judges say.

* * *

 **Please read and review.**


	4. Challenges

Chapter 4

* * *

Zeo goes into the astronomy club and finds out that his rival is Yuki.

" **What why did I get a nerd as my opponent?"** Zeo says.

" **Hey watch your words. I am the best at space and astronomy. I can beat you easily."** Yuki says.

" **We'll see about that."** Zeo says.

" **Okay then good luck."** Yuki says.

" **Thanks nerdy buddy."** Zeo says.

" **Hey I was trying to be nice to you."** Yuki says.

" **Who says I'm rude?"** Zeo says.

Then the judges call them on the stage and they find out that many monsters have joined the astronomy club. After many monsters perform then Zeo's turn comes. The judges tell him to look through the telescope into the sky and tell us what shape is being made by the stars.

" **Well it's a pretty big picture but it looks to me like Gingka and Tsubasa are pulling each other's hair."** Zeo says.

" **Sorry but we don't even know who Gingka and Tsubasa are and this is a lady cooking an egg."** The judges say and Yuki starts to laugh.

" **Now it's your turn Yuki."** The judges say.

Yuki also sees through the telescope and the judges ask him that what is the picture you see. Yuki answers **"It's so simple. Its bull and mad gasher fighting."**

" **Sorry but you're wrong too. You're even worse than the previous guy. No wonder why you wear such big glasses. It's just a guy sitting on the toilet. You both are disqualified. But you can join any other club."** The judges say.

* * *

After that Benkei goes inside the dancing competition and finds out that his friendly opponent is Nowaguma.

" **What how are you going to dance? You're such a thin kid wearing an enormous space suit."** Benkei says.

" **Well but I'm not as fat as you. If you dance on the stage the stage might break."** Nowaguma says.

" **Okay then why don't we switch our clothes?"** Benkei says.

" **No way."** Nowaguma says.

The judges call them on stage and ask them to dance. Benkei goes first and starts to do ballerina dance and suddenly he starts to do rocking dance just as if he has a guitar in his hand and at the final step he jumps and instead of coming down safely he falls to the ground. An earthquake comes for five seconds. Everyone who was getting bored of the dance and sleeping woke up.

" **Your dance was good but we cannot have earthquakes every five minutes so you cannot continue."** The judges say.

Then its Nowaguma's turn. First he dances very slowly. Everyone thinks that he is doing a slow dance but in reality he cannot move too fast in the big suit that's why he's moving slowly and then suddenly he jumps out of his suit and starts dancing at a very fast speed. Everyone laughs at him because he is only wearing a vest and underwear. When he finds out that he is not wearing proper clothes he quickly jumps back in to his space suit.

" **Your dance was good but we cannot show 10 lack people naked dancers so I'm sorry but you cannot qualify. You and Benkei are disqualified but you can join any other club."** The judges say.

* * *

They all who lost and were disqualified have a secret meeting in the peon's room including Masamune and Ryuga.

" **I feel bad for you guys that you lost."** Masamune says.

" **I have an idea you can join the scare games because we cannot play until we have a team of 6 members."** Ryuga says.

" **You mean those members will be….."** Tsubasa says.

* * *

 **Please read and review.**


	5. Tasks

Chapter 5

* * *

" **Yes they are Kyoya, Tsubasa, Benkei, Zeo and me."** Masamune says. **"We will be in one team."**

" **And in the other team there will be Chao xin, Yuki, Nowaguma, Dynamis and me."** Ryuga says.

" **But according to the rules we should have 6 members per team. So that means we need to find one more member."** Masamune says.

" **We will join your team."** A familiar voice says and when they look back they see that it is Gingka and Yu.

" **What how did you two enter monster's university?"** Masamune asks.

" **Well we finally got promoted from the old school and we got into another low rated school."** Gingka says.

" **Well then how did you guys get here?"** Yuki asks.

" **Well we got kicked out from all of the schools there are and got admission here forcefully."** Yu says.

" **Even if you joined the monster's university you still are a cute little monster Gingka."** Kyoya says.

" **Okay then Yu will be in my team and Gingka and will be in your team."** Ryuga says to Masamune.

" **Guys you must do everything quickly because after five minutes registration is closing up."** Chao xin says.

" **And we haven't even registered yet."** Nowaguma says.

" **And the registration place is 3 kilometers away."** Dynamis says.

They all run very quickly towards the registration. Masamune and Gingka are at the front because they are very fast runners and Benkei and Nowaguma are at the back because they are very slow runners. They get to the registration 10 minutes after its closing. Only Kyoya and Chao xin go inside and beg them to let them register.

" **Please let us register. We are the best monsters."** Kyoya says.

" **Yes and we are great singers too."** Chao xin says.

" **Then why didn't you go in the singing competition?"** The registration guy says.

" **Well we did join but we got disqualified because of his singing like old people."** Chao xin says.

" **And his singings like little children."** Kyoya says.

" **Okay I'll let you join if you do all the things I tell you to."** The registration guy says.

" **And how many things are there?"** Kyoya says.

" **Only 10."** The registration guy says.

" **Can we do it with the help of our team?"** Chao xin says.

" **Yes you can."** The registration guy says.

" **Okay then what's the first thing?"** Kyoya asks.

" **Make lunch for me."** The registration guy says.

" **And what is the menu?"** Chao xin asks.

" **Two extra-large pizzas, two zinger burgers, one caramel pudding, one omelet and 2 cokes."** The registration guy says.

" **Why is everything two two?"** Chao xin asks.

" **Because I have a date with my bunny boo."** The registration guy says. **"And you have to act as my cooks."**

" **Who is this bunny boo?"** Kyoya asks.

The registration guy holds a stuff toy bunny in his hand and says **"This is my bunny boo."**

Kyoya and Chao xin sweat drop. Kyoya and Masamune do the cooking. Gingka and Yu become the waiters. Benkei and Nowaguma wash the dishes. Dynamis and Zeo clean the tables and the floor. Ryuga and Yuki fight on who will eat the leftovers.

When Gingka and Yu serve the food the registration guy eats the whole food in five minutes and he picks up some of his stuff toy's food and touches it on its mouth as if it is eating.

" **You can eat the leftovers Ryuga."** Yuki says.

" **No I think you should have it."** Ryuga says.

" **I have an idea we can give it to Benkei and Nowaguma because they are very fat and always want food and they don't know what the registration guy did to it because they were in the kitchen washing the dishes."** Yuki says.

Then they both go and give it to Nowaguma and Benkei and they both eat all of it in two minutes. Then Benkei says that I have eaten a lot and I have to go to the washroom and just when Benkei goes inside and locks the door Kyoya starts banging on the door. **"Come out Benkei I have to go in the washroom come quickly."** Kyoya says.

" **Kyoya buddy I am coming."** Benkei says. And after 10 minutes Kyoya is just like he is going to blast so he goes to the registration guy and asks him that **"Is there another washroom?"**

" **Yes there is but my date is inside and you cannot go until she comes out."** The registration guy says.

" **That would take forever."** Kyoya says and goes where Benkei is. After 30 minutes Benkei finally comes out and says to Kyoya that **"Now you may go."**

Kyoya quickly pushes Benkei and goes inside.

Then they all gather up in the lounge with the registration guy.

" **Can you please tell us your name so that we can call you by your name and not by the registration guy."** Masamune says.

" **My name is Julian Konzern."** The registration guy says.

" **The one we know?"** Benkei asks.

" **How should I know the one you know?"** Julian says.

" **So what is the second task?"** Tsubasa asks.

" **Your second task is…."** Julian says.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for the reviews you have done in the previous chapters. Please review in this one too and enjoy the story. And please tell your guesses in the reviews too. And also give me suggestions what the task should be.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the story and thank you. :D :D :D :D :D :D**

 **I will try to update the next chapter today. If not possible then tomorrow and if not possible for tomorrow then soon. :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

 **Special thanks for reviewing and guessing things to HorseCrazyAshay**

 **And special thanks to everyone for reviewing**

 **GinMado123**

 **Az23bv**

 **Aliocornia**

 **Glitzy**

 **Dark shadow and all the other people who reviewed.**

 **Thank you very much. :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D And I will try to update soon. :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**


	6. Finally registered

Chapter 6

* * *

" **Your second task is that you have to wash all of my clothes."** Julian says.

By looking at the shirt and pent Julian was wearing Kyoya asked that **"how much time has it been since you washed your clothes the last time?"**

" **Well I'm not so sure but I guess its 5 years."** Julian answered.

" **Whaaaaaaaaaaaat 5 years?"** Gingka replied.

" **You'd better start quick because the tournament is starting in 7 days."** Julian said.

They all start the work. Benkei and Nowaguma pick up the dirty clothes and give them to Kyoya and Chao xin to wash them. Then Gingka and Yu hang them on the rope so they can dry out. Dynamis and Zeo fold them. Yuki and Tsubasa put them in the basket and Masamune and Ryuga give them to Julian.

When they all are done they gather up again in the lounge.

" **You have two choices one is that you do a hard thing and it counts as 5 tasks and the second is to do an easy and it counts as 1 task."** Julian says. **"We agree on the five task deal."** Masamune says. **"Okay then the task is that you all have to clean the whole Monster's university overnight and this will be you final task. Then I will register you to the scare games."** Julian says.

" **Piece of cake."** Yu says and Julian gives him a piece of cake.

" **Thanks Juju."** Yu says.

" **Who's Juju?"** Julian asks.

" **You are."** Yu says.

* * *

They start cleaning up in the night and finally finish all the work at 9:00 in morning.

Then they all gather up in the lounge again and Julian asks them who is in which team and the name of their teams. They tell the members of both teams.

" **My team's name is Oozma Kapa, OK for short."** Masamune says.

" **My team's name is Roar Omega Roar, ROR for short."** Ryuga says.

" **We'll start tomorrow."** Julian says.

* * *

The next day they find out that Aguma and Bao are the hosts. They both tell the details.

Aguma says…


	7. Teams

Chapter 7

* * *

 **Please read and review.**

* * *

" **There are total 5 competitions with 6 teams. In every competition whichever team comes last is out. The teams are OK, ROR, PM, HSS, KOT and DIB."** Aguma says.

" **The members of Oozmakapa team, OK for short, are Masamune, Kyoya, Gingka, Tsubasa, Yu and Benkei."** Aguma says.

" **The members of Roar Omega Roar team, ROR for short, are Ryuga, Chao xin, Yuki, Dynamis, Nowaguma and Zeo."** Aguma says.

" **The members of the Pretty monsters team, PM for short, are Madoka, Hikaru, Sophie, Mei mei, Lera and Selen."** Bao says.

" **The members of the Hida Hiss Hiss team, HSS for short, are Chris, Toby, Kenta, King, Hyoma and Ryuto."** Bao says.

" **The members of the Knights of Tudor team, KOT for short, are Doji, Zigarraut, Rago, Johannes, Pluto and Reji."** Aguma says.

" **The members of the Doraeman is the best team, DIB for short, are Wales, Nile, Demure, Tobio, Ryutaro, Aleksei."** Aguma says.

" **The first challenge is the toxicity challenge."** Aguma says. **"This is the starting line of the cave that you see and the light at the end of the cave is the finish line. The ones who cross the finish line first win. And the ones who come last are eliminated. There are poisonous spiky balls all over the cave and if you touch them then you will swell."**

Masamune goes at the start of the line. Gingka comes to him and ask him that **"How will we win?"**

" **We have everything to win right here."** Masamune says pointing towards his stomach.

Gingka becomes happy and says **"Our heart?"**

Masamune says **"No me. I'm gonna win the race for us."**

" **Oh that's so cute of you."** Kyoya says patting on Masamune's head.

All the other teams get ready and say to their members that it is all about teamwork. In the OK team Masamune and Kyoya are standing on the starting line saying that **"I'm gonna beat you."**

On the side the PM team is standing and Tsubasa says **"Good luck ladies."**

" **Thank you. We are going to rip you into pieces."** The PM team says.

" **The scarers work in the dark."** Aguma says and closes the lights of the cave and the poisonous spiky balls start to glow.

" **Ooooo creepy."** Yu says.

" **3 2 1 go."** Bao says.

" **Let the race begin."** Aguma says…


	8. The toxicity challenge

Chapter 8

* * *

They all run at their full speeds. Everyone gets poisoned much and their body swells and grows in size and at the end ROR is first. From OK's team Masamune and Kyoya reach at second place but the others are at the back. Then PM reaches the finish line and the referee says **"PM is second."**

" **What but we came at second place."** Masamune says.

" **Your whole team has to come to the finish line."** The referee says.

Then the DIB team comes, then the KOT team comes and then the HSS team comes.

Masamune and Kyoya wait for their team members to come and then finally Gingka, Tsubasa, Yu and Benkei come out at the end.

" **It means that OK team has been eliminated."** The referee says.

" **What noooooo this cannot be happening."** Masamune says.

After five minutes when the monsters are getting ready to leave the referee says **"There is some announcement. DIB has been eliminated because they were using a special kind of beam which would protect them from being poisoned so DIB is eliminated and OK team is back in the team."**

" **Yes."** Masamune says.

* * *

The next day they get an email letter and in it its written that today's task is that you have to capture a flag which is on top of the library and be aware of the librarian.

* * *

The next day they all go into the library and the challenge starts…

* * *

 **Please tell me in the reviews the name of your favourite team.**


	9. The thrid task

**Please read and review.**

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

Masamune's team OK was going straight to the ladder from where they had to climb the ladder and get the flag. Masamune was at the front and everyone else was following him at the back. Masamune was going very slowly and carefully and the other teams were going through other paths and in a good speed. Once again ROR got the flag first and got out of the library and won. PM got second place and HSS got third place. KOT was about to get very close to the flag. Kyoya was at the end and was very angry on Masamune going so slowly so he ran carefully to the ladder and started climbing it. The librarian looked here and there when she heard a voice but she couldn't see Kyoya because she didn't have her glasses on. Gingka said **"What's so scary about a librarian?"** And just then a boy who was a reading a book made a noise and the librarian came out. She was very big and had many big tentacles. She saw him with her glasses and picked him up with her tentacles and threw him out of the library and he fell in the river where many people were standing waiting for the others to come out. Kyoya was climbing the ladder and suddenly the ladder fell with Kyoya under it. The librarian saw him and went after him. Suddenly Yu and Masamune started singing and the librarian started coming towards them by leaving Kyoya behind. When the librarian reached Yu and Masamune, Gingka and Benkei started screaming and the librarian went towards them because she didn't like noise.

Then they all ran out of the library at their full speeds. **"Yes we won."** Yu said happily.

" **No we didn't. We forgot the flag."** Masamune said.

" **Masamune."** Tsubasa says.

" **What?"** Masamune says angrily.

Tsubasa shows him the flag which is in his hand.

" **Hey how did you get this?"** Masamune says.

" **While you all were playing with the librarian."** Tsubasa says.

Suddenly KOT's whole team comes out and falls into the river thrown by the librarian. **"It means that KOT is eliminated and ROR, PM, HSS and OK will continue the games."** The referee says.

* * *

The same day when they reach home they get a letter about a hint of the next scare game.

" **Scare the young not the teen and beware of doors being locked."** This was written on the letter.

" **Oh it means that it will be a type of maze and we will have to go from the starting line till the finishing line and in it we have to hide from the teams and scare the young ones."** Benkei says.


	10. Maze

Chapter 10

* * *

" **It will be a type of maze and we will have to go from the starting line till the finishing line and in it we have to hide from the teens and scare the young ones."** The referee says.

They all gather up at the starting line while the judges are sitting at a side eating aloo chaat and samosa patti.

" **Ready set apple go."** The referee says while taking a bite of the apple he was eating when he said apple.

They all go inside the maze through different parts. A young kid's picture comes in front of Benkei and Benkei scares him and the door with a young kid's picture opens. Another door comes in front of Tsubasa with a picture of a teenager and Tsubasa hides from it and the door opens by itself. A teenager's door comes in front of Madoka but she doesn't hide from it she tries to scare it and fails. The door doesn't open and she is trapped. Then another door comes in front of Hikaru of a young child she tries to scare it but her face is not scary enough to scare the child so she is trapped. Just like this all the members of PM are trapped. ROR is first, OK is second and HSS is third.

" **PM is eliminated."** The referee says while the judges are eating the last bite of their samosa patti.

" **Awwwww man the ladies are out."** Tsubasa says.

" **Why don't you get out and let us in the games again."** Madoka says making a very cute face.

" **No way."** Masamune says.

" **We will let you come to our party then."** Hikaru says.

" **Still no."** Masamune says.

" **Well I think this Gingka is really cute so whenever we hold a party we will invite you."** Madoka says.

" **See Gingka everyone says you are cute."** Kyoya says.

" **Why not me?"** Tsubasa says.

" **Because you are ugly just like Kyoya."** Mei mei says.

" **Hey."** Kyoya says.

* * *

Then they all go home and again find a letter in their mail box. **"The next challenge is the hide and sneak challenge."** Masamune says while reading the mail.

" **The rules are…."** Masamune says.


	11. Hide and sneak

**Please read.**

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

" **The rules are that you have to hide in a house where everything is dark and there will be one monster who will be holding a torch and find you. He will keep moving forward if he doesn't catches or sees you and you have to get out of the house to win."** Masamune says while reading the letter. Then they all go to the hide and sneak house and the referee again says the rules same as Masamune had said.

* * *

Then they all run inside the house. Kyoya sees the light seeker and finds no place to hide so he lies down on the floor opening his face as if he is a carpet. The light seeker doesn't notice Kyoya and steps over his face and back and goes ahead. **"Curse you light seeker."** Kyoya says when the light seeker is 5 steps away from Kyoya. The light seeker hears his voice turns back and sees the carpet is still in its place. The light seeker takes a ball and throws it in Kyoya's face. His plan is that if the ball will go to the throat it will be a monster and if it will stay in its mouth then it will be a carpet. Surprisingly the ball stays into the mouth and the light seeker is confirmed that it is a carpet. Then Kyoya runs away.

* * *

Then he comes towards Masamune and Masamune kicks him in the face and runs outside and no one notices and they declare it as a fair game.

* * *

Then he comes towards Tsubasa, Tsubasa puts his long hair in front of his face and looks horrifying. The light seeker comes towards him and sees his face covered in long hair. He thinks it is a ghost and runs without his disqualifying him.

* * *

Then the light seeker comes towards Gingka and Gingka takes the band on his hand and stretches it and hits it on the light seeker's face and Gingka runs away.

* * *

Then after the light seeker gains consciousness he comes towards Yu, Yu also comes towards him holding a bowl of ice cream. The light seeker is about to scream you are disqualified but Yu stops him. Yu says **"Let's make a deal. I will give you this bowl of ice cream and you will let me out of this house."** The light seeker becomes greedy and says **"ok."** Yu gives him the bowl of ice cream and comes outside.

* * *

" **OK has taken the first place."** The referee says when Yu comes outside.

" **At least we won one game."** Masamune says.

Then all of the monsters of ROR hide from the light seeker and come outside. **"ROR has got the second place."** The referee says and the light seeker sees all of the players of HSS. **"It means that HSS is disqualified and OK and ROR will compete in the final round."** The referee says.

* * *

Then they all go home and again receive a letter saying **"The next challenge will be in the scare simulator….."**

* * *

 **Please review.**


	12. The scare simulator

Chapter 12

* * *

 **Please read.**

* * *

" **The next challenge will be in the scare simulator."** Masamune says.

" **What's the scare simulator?"** Tsubasa asks.

" **In the scare simulator you will have to go into a room and scare the child who is asleep, as you all are monsters."** Masamune says reading the mail.

Then the next day they all go at the final scare game and they find out that they have to do it turn by turn one on one and the points will be from 0 to 10. First of all Tsubasa goes from the OK team and Dynamis goes from the ROR team.

" **You were my rival in the debating competition and now I will defeat you."** Tsubasa says.

" **You are a foolish little girl and there's no chance you can defeat me."** Dynamis says.

" **Ok then let's see who wins."** Tsubasa says.

They both stand on the starting line **"One two three go."** The referee says and they both run towards the door and find out that there is a booklet about frightening the child. Tsubasa checks the book and sees that his child is 8 years old and is scared of ghosts and girls. Tsubasa gets a perfect idea that he will become a ghost. Tsubasa goes inside and creepily goes beside the child's bed. Then he claws the bed and a screech sound is there. The child wakes up because of the screech. He sees Tsubasa with his hair in front of his face and says **"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ghost girl."** and the child screams.

" **What but I was a ghost only. Not a ghost girl."** Tsubasa says as he pulls his hair back. Tsubasa gets 8 points out of 10.

* * *

Dynamis reads his booklet and finds out that his child is scared of clowns. Dynamis wears the clown suit and a mask and goes inside to scare him. Dynamis cannot find anything to wake up the child so he farts at the top of his voice and the child wakes up and puts a hand over his nose. When he sees Dynamis he screams and becomes unconscious by the smell.

The referee thinks that Dynamis was so scary that he made the kid unconscious so he gives him 9 points.

" **Next it is….."**

* * *

 **Please write your guesses about who would be the next two.**

 **Please review.**


	13. The final challenge continues

Chapter 13

* * *

" **Next it is Kyoya and Chao xin."** The referee says.

" **Good luck show off."** Kyoya says.

" **Good luck 81 year old singer."** Chao xin says.

" **Good luck 9 year old singer."** Kyoya says.

" **Good luck bad boy."** Chao xin says.

" **Now shut up you two and start the game."** Gingka says.

" **3 2 1 go."** The referee says.

They both run to their doors and check their booklets. Kyoya finds out that this kid is scared of ugly people. Kyoya thinks that he will not be able to get good points in it but Masamune thinks that Kyoya is perfect for this. Kyoya goes inside says **"Grrrrrrrrrrr"** to the kid. The kid screams and goes to his mom. Kyoya quickly goes back to the monster world and finds out that he has got 10 points. **"What but how? I am such a handsome guy."** Kyoya says.

" **No you're not. This tells it that you are too much ugly."** Masamune says.

Chao xin checks his booklet and finds out that this kid is scared of nothing.

" **What? How will I scare this kid?"** Chao xin says.

" **Do your best."** Yuki says.

Chao xin gets an idea how to scare the kid.

He goes inside, picks up a bat and hits the kid on the back of the head. The kid gets up and scream **"Oooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuccccccchhhhhhh aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."** and when Chao xin goes outside he finds out that he has got 9 points.

It means that both of the teams have same points which are 18. The referee says.

" **The next is Gingka and Yuki."** The referee says.

" **I'll beat you easily."** Gingka says to Yuki.

" **No way. How can I lose to such a cute little monster?"** Yuki says.

" **We'll see about that."** Gingka says.

" **We saw about that."** Yuki says.

" **First you both have to sing a song and then the match will start."** The referee says.

" **La da dee la da de do**

 **They soly me they soly you**

 **La da dee la da de do**

 **I know that everything is not about you"** Gingka sings.

" **These are not the real lyrics."** Zeo says.

" **Yeah I know I made it myself."** Gingka says.

" **Okay then sh sh its my turn."** Yuki says.

" **This is how you sing."** Yuki says and starts.

" **Mayday mayday the ship is slowly sinking"** Yuki sings.

" **What where's the ship? How did we get in a ship?"** Yu says who was sleeping because of boredom.

" **They think Yu's crazy but they don't know his problem."** Yuki sings.

" **Hey I just have sickness that's all."** Yu says.

" **They're all around me looking at my beauty."** Yuki sings.

" **Hey no way I am more beautiful than you."** Chao xin says.

" **They wanna break me and wash away my beauty."** Yuki sings.

" **Take me into the simulator and I'll scare the little kiddle. Ok ok ok ok ok ok ok."**

" **Wow you're rooting for us because OK is my team."** Masamune says.

" **k. Thank you very much."** Yuki sings. **"Oh man. I mean RO R."** Yuki sings.

" **Take me up to a bittle or else I will be very little. R."** Yuki sings.

" **You're rooting for both of us."** Masamune and Ryuga say.

" **Sickness is all because of Kyoya's ugly face."** Yuki sings and ends his song.

" **Hey."** Kyoya says.

" **Just stop stop or else I'll die laughing and being bored."** The referee says.

" **Lets start."** The referee says.

" **Threeeeeeeeeeeee Twoooooooooooo Oneeeeeeeeeeeeeee gooooooooooooooooooo."** The referee sings.

And they both go and go to their door and check their booklets. Gingka finds out that this kid is scared of fire. He takes a torch, goes into the room, wakes the kid by knocking on the bed and puts the torch on his hair which is red and with the torchlight his hair looks like fire. **"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fire fire fire."** The kid screams and goes outside the room. Gingka goes back to the monster world and sees that he has got 4 points. **"What but I did an awesome job."** Gingka says.

" **Yes you did a fabulous job but because of your cuteness when the child went outside he quickly came back inside to save the cute little monster but you came back into the monster world and just because of that you got so less points."** The referee says.

" **Loling to me too you too."** Yuki says.

Yuki checks his notebook and finds out that the child is scared of dolls. Yuki quickly picks Gingka up and throws him in the room. The kid wakes up and thinks that it is a doll, screams and goes outside.

When Yuki comes out he finds out that he has got 7 points.

" **Booyah I beat you Gingka."** Yuki says. Gingka goes to the referee and says that **"Why did he get so many points he used my help."**

" **Then why did you help him?"** The referee asks.

" **I didn't help him he picked me and threw me in the room."** Gingka says.

" **Then why are you so light weighted?"** The referee says.

" **I don't know why I am so light weighted. I eat 6 hamburgers, 2 extra large sized pizzas and 3 drinks in one day."** Gingka says.

" **Then why do you go into the washroom so much?"** The referee says.

" **I don't know I only go 15 times a day. Is it too much?"** Gingka says.

" **Yes. But why do you wear this bandage on your nose and this headband?"** The referee asks.

" **So my weight could be a little more."** Gingka says.

" **Then why do you always wear blue clothes don't you have any other?"** The referee asks.

" **No but my father gave me these clothes that's why I always wear them."** Gingka says.

" **Don't you have any other clothes?"** The referee asks.

" **No I don't."** Gingka says.

" **Then why don't you buy any?"** The referee asks.

" **I waste all of my money on eating hamburgers and buying rings for Madoka which she never wears."** Gingka says.

" **Is Madoka your girlfriend?"** The referee asks.

" **No but she is a friend and she is also a girl so you can say that she is my girlfriend."** Gingka says.

" **Do you like her?"** The referee asks.

" **Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm no I only like her because she fixes my bey."** Gingka says and his face turns red.

" **Are you lying?"** The referee asks.

" **Yes I am."** Gingka says.

" **Then why don't you marry her?"** The referee asks.

" **Because she is too short and I am too tall."** Gingka says.

" **Do you think Masamune is a good leader?"** The referee asks. Gingka is about to answer but Masamune interferes and says **"Why are you asking so many questions?"**

" **Oh I only wanted to tell you that I was the captain of the international question asking team."** The referee says.

" **Then why did you become a referee?"** Masamune asks.

" **Because my team mates think that I ask too many questions and I had been number one many times that's why some people were jealous of me and wanted to kill me."** The referee says.

" **Okay so where were we?"** The referee says.

" **You had to cut Yuki's points."** Gingka says.

" **Why?"** The referee asks.

" **Because he cheated."** Gingka says.

The referee is about to ask that how did he cheat but then his throat starts to hurt so he cuts Yuki's points and now his points are 5.

" **Now the score is OK has 22 points and ROR has 23 points."** The referee says.

" **The next two are…"**

* * *

 **Please read and review. This is the longest chapter I have written till now. So please review. :D :D :D  
**


	14. Goodbye Madoka

**Please read and review.**

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

" **The next two are Benkei and Nowaguma."** The referee says.

" **Good luck buddy."** Benkei says.

" **Thanks."** Nowaguma says.

They both go to the starting line **"3 2 1."** The referee says and stops and starts shaking. Then he quickly goes to the washroom and after half an hour the assistant comes and says that the match will be held tomorrow because the referee will take at least three hours in the washroom.

" **Oh man what should we do now?"** Masamune says.

Suddenly a little yellow toy car with all of PM's foot thumbs in it comes.

" **Hey guys will you come to our party?"** Madoka says.

" **At what time is it?"** Masamune asks.

" **1am midnight. And you all have to come."** Hikaru says.

" **What but I'll be sleeping at 1am."** Yuki says.

" **Ok so it is at 12am."** Mei mei says.

" **Then I can't come because I will be washing my clothes."** Tsubasa says.

" **Ok so it is at 11pm."** Sophie says.

" **Then I can't come because I will be training."** Ryuga says.

" **Ok so it is at 10pm."** Selen says.

" **Then I can't come because I will be taking my beauty sleep."** Kyoya says.

" **Beauty sleep or ugly sleep?"** Masamune asks.

" **Ok so its 9pm."** Madoka says.

" **Hey I have to go to the washroom at 9pm."** Dynamis says.

" **Hey we can't wait for 6 hours for you to come out."** Yu says.

" **Ok so it's at 8pm."** Hikaru says.

" **Hey I have to eat my ice cream at 8pm."** Yu says.

" **Ok so its 7pm."** Sophie says.

" **I have a meeting with hamburgers at 7pm so I won't be free."** Benkei says.

" **Ok then its 6pm."** Mei mei says.

" **Then I can't come because I have to go buy some rings for Madoka."** Gingka says.

" **Why not me?"** Mei mei says.

" **Because you're ugly and you can't speak properly."** Gingka says.

" **Isn't Madoka ugly?"** Mei mei says.

" **She is ugly but she is more prettier than Kyoya."** Gingka says.

" **No way Kyoya's so handsome."** Mei mei says.

" **Then why don't you ask him to buy rings for you**?" Gingka says.

Then Mei Mei goes to Kyoya and says **"Will you buy rings for me Kyoya?"** Mei mei asks.

" **I don't have enough money."** Kyoya says.

" **I can give you my money."** Mei mei says.

" **I don't have enough time."** Kyoya says.

" **I can give you a clock."** Mei mei says.

" **I don't have enough energy."** Kyoya says.

" **I can give you cornflakes."** Mei mei says.

" **Can you kill Gingka for me?"** Kyoya says.

" **Sure why not."** Mei mei says.

Kyoya quickly buys a ring and gives it to Mei mei. Mei mei takes a knife throws it at Gingka but Gingka dodges it and it goes inside the stomach of Madoka.

" **Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Madokaaaaaaaaaaaa you can't die without me."** Gingka says.

" **Then kill yourself."** Madoka says.

" **Then give me the knife."** Gingka says. gingka is about to kill himself but suddenly realizes and says that **"I'm really sorry mud mud but if I die then my team won't be able to win this challenge."**

" **Your turn has been done in the simulator."** Masamune says. **"I give you permission to kill yourself as being the captain of the team."**

" **But then the world won't know about the awesome monster Gingka Hagane."** Gingka says.

" **I'll tell the world what you did. You sacrificed yourself for an ugly monster girl."** Masamune says.

" **Yeah Gingka Masamune will tell the world now quickly come with me."** Madoka says. **"And hey I'm not ugly Masamune."**

" **But then Madoka won't go in heaven."** Gingka says.

" **Why because you're going with her?"** Masamune asks.

" **Yes because I am the satan."** Gingka says.

" **Oh come on you cannot be the satan. You are such a cute little monster."** Yu says.

" **See Madoka Gingka won't kill himself for you."** Masamune says.

" **Hey isn't Madoka dead yet?"** Gingka says.

" **What I have seen your true form Gingka. You're such a mean guy."** Madoka says.

" **No Madoka I was kidding."** Gingka says and quickly picks up Madoka and throws her off the cliff so he won't die. He picks up Madoka's makeup bag and throws it down so she can pick it up and be pretty in heaven or hell.

" **Ok so the party is cancelled."** Hikaru says.

Then suddenly the referee comes out of the washroom shakes again and goes inside again.

Suddenly Zeo starts to shake, goes to the washroom where the referee is in and knocks the door but no one replies. After 10 minutes he bursts into the door breaks it and sees that the referee is sleeping on the flush. He quickly kicks the referee out of the washroom and starts pooping himself with a broken and open door. Then the referee wakes up and after Zeo comes out he goes back in again. Then after 5 minutes the referee comes out and says **"The match is starting."**

Benkei and Nowaguma go to the starting line. **"3 2 1 go."** The referee says and quickly runs back into the washroom.

Benkei and Nowaguma run to their booklets and find out that…...

* * *

 **Please read and review.**


	15. Final match

Chapter 15

* * *

Benkei and Nowaguma run to their booklets and Benkei finds out that the kid is scared of vampires. Benkei breaks two of his teeth cuts them and makes them sharp and sticks them to the front two teeth. Then he pinches his arm and blood comes out and by that blood he makes his front two teeth red. Then he goes inside and says **"Grrrrrrrr"** to scare the kid. The kid wakes up and says **"Yeah it's a vampire I love vampires. Mommy mommy look there is a vampire in my room."** The kid says while running outside excitedly. Benkei comes back in the monster world and finds out that he has got 0 points.

" **What it was written in the booklet that he was scared of vampires but he loves vampires."** Benkei says.

" **Oh sorry that it was a misunderstanding we picked up the wrong child for you according to the booklet."** The referee says.

" **So when will I do it again?"** Benkei asks.

" **I guess never."** The referee says. **"Now let's check Nowaguma's luck if he has got the right child."**

Nowaguma checks the booklet and finds out that the kid is scared of fat people. Nowaguma goes inside knocks the door and the kid wakes up. The kid thinks that Nowaguma is fat because of the astronaut suit so he is about to scream but Nowaguma's belt becomes loose and his pant falls down and the kid sees that from inside he is very thin. The kid kicks Nowaguma out of the door and he too gets 0 points.

" **Now the points are, OK has 22 points and ROR has 23 points."** The referee says.

" **Next are Masamune and Ryuga."** The referee says.

" **May the coolest monster win."** Ryuga says.

" **Oh thanks you're voting for me."** Masamune says.

They both stand at the starting line and they both go to their booklets. Ryuga finds out that the kid is scared of scary people. Ryuga opens his booklet and finds out that the kid is scared of scary people. Ryuga goes inside and screeches his nails on the bed. The kid wakes up. Ryuga says **"Grrrrrrrrr"** to scare the kid. The kid gets a shock and becomes happy. He says **"Hey hey you're a scary monster. Let's take a selfie. I'll tell all my friends about you."**

They both pout and take a selfie and suddenly the kid screams and goes out of the room. Ryuga comes back and finds out that he has got 6 points.

" **Oh woah woah woah woah oh something big I feel it happening."** Masamune sings.

Masamune checks his booklet and finds out that the kid is scared of cool kids. Masamune brushes his hair like Michael Jackson and wears a pant like Brad Pitt. He wore shoes of hush puppies and wears a shirt of Levis. He puts fair and lovely cream on his face and axe deodorant. He looks too cool. Masamune goes inside, knocks the door. The kid wakes up and sees Masamune and says that **"Wow you're so cool. Hey I was scared of cool kids. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah leave me alone."** The kid screams. Masamune comes out and finds out that he has got 7 points.

" **The final match will be held tomorrow in the Nagasaki Hiramuti stadium."** The referee says. **"Don't forget to bring your pie or else you will die."**

* * *

The next day they all gather up at the Nagasaki Hiramuti stadium and they both stand up at the starting line and the referee doesn't come out. They all ask the assistant that where the referee is and the assistant says that he is in the washroom.

" **Oh man now what do we do."** Everyone says.

Benkei becomes angry and goes to the washroom door. He breaks the door and tells the referee to sa go so the match could start. The referee says **"1 2 3 go."** While sitting on the commode.

They both go to their booklets and Yu finds out that the kid is scared of everything. Yu goes inside and bangs the door. The kid screams and runs outside the room. Yu finds out that he has got 10 points.

Then Zeo checks the booklet and finds out that the kid is scared of pirates. Zeo tears a piece of his underwear and sticks it on his eye. He feeds his hand to a fox and puts a metal hook on it. He quickly runs inside and bangs the door. The kid sees him, screams and runs to the washroom. Zeo finds out that he has got 9 points.

" **Now the final score is that OK has 39 points and ROR has 38 points."** The referee says.

" **It means that OK wins."** The referee says.

* * *

 **Now this story is finished. I have a contest for you all. OK has won and now they have to celebrate. Please write a one shot of more than 500 words on how the OK team parties. You can also include other teams coming to their party. PM me if you are going to write a one shot. The winner will send an OC for my story death note.**

 **Please review.**


End file.
